


Let's Play Minecraft

by CynnieD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, GTAverse, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynnieD/pseuds/CynnieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On May 11th, 2012, the U.S. Government put five criminals into sleeping pods and hooked them up to a computer program they named MineCraft. As the world's first simulated correctional facility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

On May 11th, 2012, the U.S. Government put five criminals into sleeping pods and hooked them up to a computer program they named MineCraft. As the world's first simulated correctional facility. The five criminals were originally test subjects for a drinkable liquid that would regenerate the human body after it had been brutally mutilated and way beyond the help of even the best of doctors. Of course after they took the regenerating potion the Government put them in a city called Los Santos. The Government was expecting to observe the after effects of the elixir.

Unfortunately, they picked the wrong test subjects for the experiment. Just picking a random group of disposable guys wasn't the best choice. These subjects were in a gang they lovingly named the Fake AH Crew and they caused several disturbances where they lived in Austin, Texas.

When put in Los Santos they did not cease to stop their abnormal behaviours. Their quirks wouldn't have mattered if wasn't for one of the crew members, Michael, who got into a fist fight with an opponent who had a knife. Sadly, he was brutally stabbed to death.

The other members of the crew were seen standing around his body, all on the verge of tears. It was when the crew leader, Geoff, held Michael's lifeless body in his arms is when he disappeared. They all look around them as if it a dead body could move on its own. One of the members was about to question what had happened when they got a phone call. It was apparently Michael calling from the local hospital. He said when he woke up, he was walking out of its doors. It took a minute for them to comprehend what happened and when Geoff realized what that meant, all hell broke loose. After that, they went on running around the city wreaking havoc and planning heists and it was after their grand heist when they were put into the simulated world and here they will stay until they're sentences are up.

And again all of these facts are from an anonymous source who is kept anonymous for their own protection. Lastly, the Government has no comment on whether or not they’ll continue to test this regenerative drink. That’s all for now, I’m Meg Turney and come back sometime so you can stay in the know. Heart You!

* * *

* * *

 

“And CUT! Good job Meg.” Meg sat back and thanked her boss for the compliment. On the outside she looked happy, confident even but on the inside she was only thinking about one thing. ‘I hope you take care of yourself in there.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. This may become a series. I don't know yet. See ya later.


	2. Create New World

The five woke up in a white room, filled with only the sleeping pods they were in and a table with a bunch of words and buttons on it. While slowly waking up, they slugged over to the silver surface.  
" What on earth is that?" , wondered Gavin, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Well, whatever the fuck it is, it's called MineCraft.", Michael responded while cracking his knuckles. 

“What are supposed to do with it?”, Questioned Jack. 'This is what we get for not listening in court.'   
"Why not press the damn start button?", Ray suggested in a semi annoyed voice, not liking being woken up from his peaceful sleep. Ignoring Ray’s tone, Geoff took the liberty of pressing 'Play Game' and then was greeted by more choices.

"Create a New world? How is that even possible?", Geoff inquired while gazing behind at his comrades. Sadly, all he got were shrugs and a couple of lazy I don’t knows. Sighing, his gaze shifted downwards the table and he looked over the next set of options. Whatever this MineCraft thing was it had a tutorial. Ha, they didn’t need tutorials. Did they? What exactly were they getting themselves into?   
Geoff shook his head as pressing ‘Create a new World’. His gut urged him to press the survival and normal buttons. Before he consulted the settings with the others, he pushed the ‘Ok’ button. 

“Did you press it?”   
“YES Gavin! I pressed it!”  
“Then why did nothin happen?”  
“Well, I don’t know!”  
“Maybe you didn’t do something right?”  
“I don’t need your help Jack!”  
“I was just saying!”  
“Looks like we’re stuck in a room with no doors, windows, food, water, a shower or somewhere to go piss. We’re fucked.”  
“And I also don’t need your negativity Ray!”  
“He has a point, Geoff. If we don’t figure out how to use that thing soon, we’re are totally fucked.”  
Geoff ran his hand through his hair. What did he do wrong? ‘Maybe it just didn’t register when I pushed the button?’ The five other men in the room watched as their boss pushing the button once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Six. Michael sighed, knowing that they wouldn’t get this thing working anytime soon. The brunette turned around headed straight for the pod with his name on it.  
“While you guys deal with that, I’m gonna be over here sleeping.” 

“Yeah. Count me out too.” Ray trudged over to his own upright bed. Dejectedly Gavin followed in suit. 

“Come on guys, Geoff and I can’t do everything.” Gavin swiveled around to to face the eldest two.

“Don’t worry you’ll figure it out! Eventually.” Then he smiled a reassuring smile and climbed into the pod with the other lads right behind. Just as they settled in, a weird tingling sensation commenced . It started at their feet and then sensation started to spread. When it got to their knees, the tingles began to feel a bit sharper. As it crept its way up their thighs, it began to hurt. The trio began to squirm a smidge when it got up to their stomachs. They started to wiggle even more and the gents could hear a faint whispering of the words fuck, oww, and what the hell. To Geoff and Jack it didn't look like much of a problem, but, for Gavin, Ray and Michael it felt like someone was sticking them with a thousand needles. Fortunately, they didn’t have to endure much after that because the three simply vanished from the room. Without a trace. 

Michael woke up first. He stood up while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes for the second time today. The brunette readjusted his glasses , allowing him to see again and what he first saw baffled him.

A tree. Actually several trees. Green grass and the sound of rushing water. Very strange things considering he was just in a completely white room with no doors or windows. Before he could even question what was going on, he saw a semi transparent black rectangle near the middle of his vision. It reads..

BrownMan has joined the game

GavinoFree has joined the game

DGgeoff has joined the game

JackP has joined the game

Quickly, they each faded away. Those were his crew's gamertags, does that mean they’re here. If so, where? That’s when he heard low grunts of drowsiness. He spun around on his heels in search of the creator of those sounds. He didn’t really need to look very far though all four were maybe about 10 meters away from him. 

“Hey guys! Do you know where we are?” Michael asked while drifting towards the others. As he got closer to them, he noticed they were wearing different clothes. He looked down at himself to see he somehow changed too. A slightly ripped turquoise t-shirt and blue jeans instead of his “Cuban” look. What was this game?

Before Michael could even say something, Geoff was sauntering up to him. Normally, Michael would recognize this as a bad thing, but he was too focused on his boss’ attire.

“Ha, Geoff looks like Carl from Aqua Teen Hunger Force!” As he joked, Geoff punched him in the face. “Geoff! What the fuck! Stop!”

“Awww, come on! You know you won’t die.”   
“ It still hurts! Come on Geoff stop!”

“Nope!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA! The elusive second chapter! You guys really seemed to like the last chapter and if you can guess i've decided to continue the story! I really have no idea where this story is going but nonetheless i hope you'll enjoy the series. And I know "Where's Ryan?". I have to stick to reality as much as I can but don't worry, he'll be here soon. That's all for now. See ya later!


	3. Who Needs A Tutorial Anyway?

“What the hell Burnie!”

“Lindsay, calm down!”

“How the hell am I supposed to calm down?! Where are you keeping them?!”

“We’re keeping them in a heavily guarded top secret bunker. That of which you don’t need to know the location of.”

“Why not!”

“Because it wouldn’t help the rehabilitation.”

“Rehabili一what?! Well, if that is so, why am I not in there. Or Matt or Jeremy or Kdin!”

“Lindsay. I’m going to need you to calm down.”

“Then give me answers, Burns!”

“Fine. The reason they’re in there and you’re not is because we were able to convince the government that you and the others were less hostile and had the ability to assimilate back into society a lot faster than the other six. Okay? While they’re in there, you will be out here watching over.”

“Six? That screen over there only says that Geoff, Jack, Ray, Michael, and Gavin are on the sever. Where’s the Mad King?”

“Oh you know him. He’s more aggressive and who knows what he would do in there to get our attention. He’s smart. He’d figure out a way. Before he goes in we’re gonna mellow him out a little.”

“What?!”

“Don’t worry we’re not erasing his mind. As I said we’re just mellowing him out. He’ll get his vigor back slowly. Now, here are keys to a house not to far from here. Outside there’s a car waiting for you. I’ll be glad to see you back here tomorrow. Welcome to Rooster Teeth Mrs.Jones.”  

* * *

"Ha! I killed Michael and got a map!"

Geoff held the slightly wet map in his hands triumphantly. Not even the tiniest bit worried about his friend. He knew he would be fine, they always were.

"Hey guys, Ray looks like Boris!" Gavin shouted. Ray turned his gaze towards himself. He was wearing an all white tennis outfit. He shrugged Gavin's comment off and continued exploring.

"Did you know that you can punch trees and get wood? Weird. Right?" The bearded man hesitantly punched down the tall plant. Wondering, how it didn't hurt. As he threw the final hit, the whole thing fell and just as it hit the ground, it divided into four cubular pieces. Jack picked them up and held them in his arms, not knowing where exactly to put them.  

"Are we going to build a house?" The ginger asked as he glanced over at Michael who was happily standing over Geoff's dead body with his map. Jack shook his head, trekked over to Ray and started to build their shelter for the next some odd days.

Geoff trudged over to Jack and Ray's House, if you could call it that. It was more a frame of a house if anything. Anyways, before Geoff could actually say anything about the so called house, he glanced at his chest and a silver chain with a helmet charm on it.

"Why is Geoff standing there? He looks sad.", said man's train of thought came to a halt at Jack's joke.

"Do you guys have one of these things too?"

"What do you have?" Michael peeked over his boss's shoulder and noticed the charm. Instinctively, his hand went into his shirt and pulled out a diamond charm, "Weird. I have one too! Eh! Ray, do you have one?"

The Puerto Rican nodded and presented a blood red rose with a clear gem in the middle of the charm. Michael returned his attention towards his boss as Geoff pressed down on the gem and a bright holographic screen materialized.

“I think it’s supposed to be our life bars. Or something?”, Gavin scoffed at Geoff’s idea. ‘What the hell is he on about?’. There couldn’t actually be something that could track your he一well look at that! In his hands was presumably the head of a weird green creature. Clicking it, a holographic screen appeared. 10 red hearts resided on top of  9 semi-transparent boxes. Beside the red hearts were 9 chicken legs? Weird. The lad stuck the pendant the jacket of his tuxedo and continued exploring.

While the others were dicking around with make-shift house, Gavin was on a quest to find out what exactly this world had in store for them. He didn’t trek to far from the others but enough that he just couldn’t see them anymore. Although he wasn’t worried for his safety, being immortal really helps with that, or being alone, Los Santos was a huge place and a lot more menacing than wherever they were now, there was still a feeling of worry. They may be immortal but, it still hurts to die. And with the sense of an unknown threat looming over, it can get to you.

Nonetheless he continued on his journey, punching trees to the ground every so often, with a burning question in his head.

_Where exactly are we? And why are we here?_


	4. Yeah, We Should of Did the Tutorial

The Mad King was not happy. 

 

He was not happy at all. 

 

Being hooked up to a machine and being poked and prodded didn’t exactly set off endorphins in his brain. God, when was he going to get out of here. Definitely not soon. He knew that much. They hooked something up to his head and ever since then he was losing energy, determination. Everything was fading in and out, he tried once more to get out. Struggling against the arm cuffs, trying his best to move his legs thanks to the big restraint that wrapped around his torso. Not being able to feel your legs was a very terrifying thing to feel. It was like they weren’t even there even though he could see his body. 

That’s when everything went numb. Not his body but, his emotions. Ryan felt the rest of his energy leave his body. Now felt floaty. Like he wasn’t in control of his body. Like he wasn’t in the room his body was in. Everything around seemed to slow down around him too. He didn’t like this. 

Where was he right now? What was going on? Who was he? Why was he here? 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Continuing on his merry way Gavin discovered a cave opening. It wasn’t anything special, just a huge hole in the earth. Feeling brave, the brit took a few steps into the cave. His lone footsteps echoing against the stone walls. Gavin got to just before the last rays of light ended. The darkness loomed over him, he could barely see anything and although he still had his friend’s voices in ear, fear started to seep in.  Every random sound was now absolutely terrifying. 

 

Not being able to take it anymore, Gavin started back for the entrance of the cave, the fear of the unknown getting to him. He still wanted to check out the cave though, he just had to be prepared for anything. 

The lad’s hand went to his charm and pressed the gem. The hologram appeared again. He quickly noticed that in one of the 9 boxes was a picture of a cube of wood. It looked a lot like the chunks he had punched earlier. Was this an inventory of some kind? His suspicions were right when he clicked on the word ‘Crafting’. Another menu popped up and this it looked more like a book. With several tabs at the top, Gavin read that the section he started on was called ‘Structures’. On the page there was a picture of a wooden plank and under it said to make it all you needed was a single block of wood. There were tons of other recipes throughout the pages. There was even one for sticks. Yeah, apparently in this universe you have to make sticks. They don’t just come from trees. 

As Gavin flipped to the next tab that was labbed ‘Tools & Weapons’. Now this is what he needs! He immediately clicked the picture of a wooden pickaxe. That’s how it worked, right? Pressing again, a pick still didn’t appear in his inventory. That’s when he realized that he needed something other than wood blocks. 

3 wooden planks and 2 sticks. Gavin could do that. Flipping back to the very first page, Gavin pressed the wooden plank picture a couple of times and watched it appear in his inventory. Now for sticks! Still, a little weirded out by their existence only in the crafting menu, Gavin pressed the picture twice collecting the ingredients needed. Now he could finally build his pickaxe. Nope! Nevermind! 

Gavin had failed to realise that the picture was a grayed out for a reason other than not having the right ingredients. He needed a crafting table. Groaning, he once more flipped to the front of the book and found crafting table. God  was this tedious. The brit let out a breath to calm his nerves as he selected the newly crafted crafting table and let it appear in his hand. Gavin was actually surprised at how big it turned out to be. It came up to just about his waist. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he pressed the gem on the side of the crafting table and was greeted with a familiar hologram. Knowing his way around the book now, Gavin quickly found the right page and pressed the now fully coloured picture. Immediately after the ingredients flew from his inventory and onto the crafting table in their correct places. Gavin watched was the blocks and sticks flew together and morphed into a pickaxe. 

“Alright that’s what I’m talking about!”, Gavin cheered as he raised his new pickaxe in the air. His celebration was cut short as he heard a loud ‘bloop’ noise. A long circle-ish blox appeared  in his vision, inside it was text saying,‘Achievement Unlocked!  _ It’s time to mine! _ ’. There were achievements in this world?! Oh, this place just got a little better.   

Gavin quickly broke his crafting table down and as he walked towards the cave he had heard his boss say something about how only he and Jack were pulling their weight. Tuning the other four out he stepped into the daunting cave,  pickaxe in hand. The brit was ready anything. 

  
  
  


Well, almost anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, I haven't updated in awhile. A very long while. I finally found the inspiration and will to do another chapter! Better like almost half a year later than never, right! Yeah! Here's where Ryan is, if you were wondering! Well, that's all that I have to say! I hope you enjoyed it even though it took forever! Later Days!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. This may become a series. I don't know yet. See ya later.


End file.
